The invention relates to a monocular reflex camera having a device for adjusting the viewfinding position of a viewfinder mirror the pivot spindle of which, which is not fast in position, is arranged in crankshaft manner in the camera housing, where the viewfinder mirror is urged by a spring in the viewing position by first and second stop devices which are adjustable both in relation to one another for the setting of the oblique position of the viewfinder mirror and in common for the sharp focussing of the viewfinder image, in the camera housing.